I'm Not a Shota!
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Master completely and utterly has a Shota complex. And Len doesn’t like it one bit. Master/Len/Kaito. Slight citrus nothing too explicit .


I'm Not a Shota!

Summary: Master completely and utterly has a Shota complex. And Len doesn't like it one bit. Master/Len/Kaito. Slight citrus (nothing too explicit).

---------------------

Len growled in irritation as he looked over the sheet music for the newest song Master had written. It had the word 'Shota' in it at least twenty times. More importantly, in the song, he was CALLING HIMSELF a 'Shota'.

He was a BOY, damn it! What was it doing to his pride? Killing it, of course!

Plus, there were all those _stupid_ costumes he was forced to wear… What was _wrong_ with Master?

"Len!"

Len looked over his shoulder as his master walked in. He was carrying a large assortment of clothes and accessories – Len could already tell that they were probably Shota-complex-themed costumes meant for his humiliation and for Master's sick pleasure. "Oh. Great. More costumes," he grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Len," Master said, smiling. "They look good on you."

"I'm a boy!" Len protested.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it," Master replied. "There's nothing wrong with flaunting what you have, Len."

Len gritted his teeth, glaring up at Master. He never made _Rin_ do something like this! Why was he singled out? "Get Rin to do it."

"Len," Master sighed, looking amused, "this is your song, not Rin's. It only makes sense for you to be on the song cover."

"We're twins. No one will be able to tell the difference."

"They will, and can," Master pointed out. "Rin doesn't look quite so… adorable dressed in things like this."

"I'm a boy," Len repeated. "Boys don't look 'adorable'."

"You do," Master chuckled. "Come on. At least try it on for me?"

And so, five minutes later, Len found himself in a rather revealing, shota-esque ensemble, complete with exposed stomach, short, tight shorts, and, of course, the ultimate evil. Cat ears… and a matching damn tail.

"Perfect, Len!" Master smiled brightly, obviously enjoying Len's annoyance. Out came the camera. And the orders for Shota frikken POSES. Len went along with it, knowing that the sooner the 'photo shoot' was over with, the sooner he'd get to wear his own damn clothes and go sulk for a few hours.

-------------

"We've been at this for an _hour_," Len complained. "Let me change back into my clothes already! This is humiliating!"

"Just a few more," Master said, smiling again. "You've been a good boy, Len. Don't ruin it for me."

Len gritted his teeth, feeling even more humiliated. Somehow, they'd moved into Master's bedroom, and he was stuck laying in the most _uke-ish_ position on the face of the planet – practically on all fours, looking back at the camera. Master took a few more photos, and then set the camera aside. Len made to get up, but stopped when he felt Master's hand on his back. "Master?"

Master leaned over him, putting an arm around Len's waist. "You're adorable, Len."

Len felt a blush creep onto his face in milliseconds. "Master, what are you—"

"Shh." Len felt Master's hand slide further down, and the Vocaloid let out a small squeak. "Calm down, Len."

"Stop it—I'm a _BOY—_"

"You're adorable, Len," Master repeated.

Len felt the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes, and instantly hated himself for it. He was a boy. And, to make matters even worse, he was probably making matters _worse_ by crying.

The door to Master's room opened suddenly. "Master! We're out of ice crea… What are you doing to Len?"

Len looked up, seeing a certain blue-haired Vocaloid staring at his predicament, completely oblivious. His blush darkened to an unnatural shade, and he attempted to hide his face in the mattress in front of him. He could feel Master shift behind him, though he didn't let go. "There's money taped to the fridge, Kaito. Go ahead and run to the corner store."

"You didn't answer my question," Kaito said, still obliviously confused.

Len whimpered, and tried to use Kaito's distraction to escape. Master's grip tightened, pulling the blonde closer to him. Len hadn't thought he could turn any redder, but he did when he felt _something_ press against his thigh.

"I think Len wants to leave…" Kaito stated, pointing out the obvious – as usual.

"Kaito-nii…" Len whispered, gulping heavily. "Help…"

Kaito smiled brightly. "Master, we're low on bananas, too. I can't carry all that back with me, so can Len come with?"

Thank god for Kaito's idiotic one-track mind. Excuses were welcome. Len looked up at Master, trying to control his blush. "Y…Yeah… C-Can I?" Master looked slightly annoyed. Whether it was because he wanted to get away or Kaito interrupting, Len wasn't sure.

Kaito shrugged and grabbed Len's wrist. "Come on. If we don't hurry, all the good flavors'll be gone. You'll have to change, too...."

Len thanked his lucky stars as Master released his death-grip and he was dragged after the blue-haired idiot.

Kaito entered the room that the male Vocaloids shared. Len's clothes were sitting on his bed, thrown haphazardly around. Len took off the tight shirt and began hunting around for his more comfortable, baggy one. When he finally changed into his normal clothes, he turned to follow Kaito out the door—

Just to walk smack into his chest. "Oh. Kaito-nii… I didn't know you were standing so close… sorry…"

Len squeaked as the blue-haired elder's lips melded themselves to his own.

He was kissing Kaito-nii? What?

And he _liked_ it?

Kaito pulled away a few millimeters. "Don't get yourself into those situations." Gone was Kaito's cheerful, carefree attitude, replaced with a serious one that Len couldn't help but find attractive – though he liked the idiotic Kaito equally. Kaito's hand reached up, brushing a few loose strands of Len's unruly hair aside, away from his eyes. "I don't want anyone else to touch you. I won't allow it." Kaito's lips descended once again, and Len found himself breathless.

Kaito pulled back after what seemed like an eternity, though it hadn't been nearly enough. He gave Len a smile – not a huge, dorky one like usual, but a serious, almost sad, one.

Len blushed and looked at his feet. "I'll… I'll try. Kaito. I don't want to worry you."

Kaito ruffled Len's hair, and stole another kiss when the younger looked up at him. "Promise me."

"I promise." Len leaned his head against Kaito's chest. "Thanks for saving me. BaKaito."

"I love you, too," Kaito said, smiling his usual, idiotic smile.

* * *

**Okay... I'm not sure if I should make this a one-shot or build on it... So, if you'd like a sequel/second chapter, say so in a review. Who knows. Maybe I'll get enough guts to do a Len/Kaito lemon or something...**


End file.
